Der Junge, der hätte sterben sollen
by Smile Gwynplaine
Summary: Aus dem Herrenhaus der Familie Malfoy verschwindet ein Kind und wird für tot erklärt. Sechzehn Jahre später kehrt es zurück und schreibt die Geschichte neu. Die brutale, grausam ehrliche, aber ab und an auch komische Geschichte über das Leben und das Sterben.


10 Minuten. Genau so groß ist das Zeitfenster, das ihm zur Verfügung steht, wenn er seinen Plan heute durchziehen will. Genau 14Uhr verlässt sein Vater das Haus und geht seinen Besorgungen nach. 20 Minuten später geht seine Mutter und trifft sich mit Freundinnen zum Tee. Um 14:30 erscheint sein Großvater und beginnt mit dem Hausunterricht für den 10 Jahre alten Jungen, der in nicht einmal einem Jahr einen Brief der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei erhalten soll.

Es ist der vierte Juni 1980, das Wetter gut, der Himmel blau und die schwere Eingangstür von Malfoy Manor fällt geräuschvoll ins Schloss, als sich die erst 25jährige Narzissa so schnell sie kann auf den Weg zur vereinbarten Teestunde macht. Eine Begegnung mit dem unangenehmen Abraxas Malfoy will auch sie vermeiden. Bei dem Laut der Tür rennt der Junge, der am oberen Treppenabsatz auf genau diesen Moment gewartet hatte los. Der Rucksack, der seine allerwichtigsten Habseligkeiten (ein wenig Kleidung, einige Bücher, einen Zauberstab, die neueste Ausgabe des Tagespropheten, eine Landkarte von Großbritannien, Pergament, Feder und Tinte, sowie eine beachtliche Menge Muggelgeld und Proviant) enthält, ist hinter der Ritterrüstung nahe der Treppe versteckt. Das Kind zerrt seinen schweren Rucksack hervor, rennt damit die Treppe herunter, läuft hastig durch den Salon, an der Eingangstür vorbei, um die Ecke und dann noch eine Treppe herunter in Richtung der Küche. Vor der Küchentür bleibt es kurz stillstehen, aus Angst, Dobby käme heraus und würde ihn ertappen und später seinem Vater erzählen, was er gesehen hat. Der Junge und der Hauself mögen einander und gern hätte er dem kleinen Helfer Lebewohl gesagt, aber jetzt sind keine Fehler erlaubt. Nach wenigen Sekunden bewegt sich der Junge nun langsamer und etwas leiser weiter. Er war den Weg bereits mehrfach abgelaufen und hat alles genau geplant. Wenn jetzt etwas schiefgehen würde, dann würde er sich bestimmt nicht noch einmal dazu aufraffen können es zu versuchen. Nur noch zweimal abbiegen, noch eine halbe Treppe abwärts und einen kurzen Korridor entlang und er steht vor der innen liegenden Seite der Tür des Dienstboteneingangs an der Rückwand des Hauses. Mit zitternden Händen zieht er den silbernen Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche, den er erst am Morgen, nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass es heute keine Lieferungen geben würde mit schweißnassen Händen und unter Herzrasen vom Schlüsselbrett in seines Vaters Arbeitszimmer gestohlen hatte. Der Schlüssel passt und die Tür geht auf. Er ist draußen. Die erste Hürde ist überstanden. Hinter dem Haus befindet sich eine Gasse für die Lieferanten und auf der gegenüber liegenden Seite das Tor zum Garten, in dem sich fast nie jemand anderes als Dobby aufhält, um dort Kräuter und Gemüse für die gehobenen Mahlzeiten der Malfoys anzubauen. Der 10jährige rennt über den Weg, klettert über das Tor hinweg, da es beim Öffnen quietscht und er keine vermeidbaren Geräusche verursachen will und hastet dann durch die Gemüsebeete zum Rande des Grundstücks. Die Hecke, vor der er nun steht ist genau 5 Meter hoch und scheint ein unüberwindbares Hindernis darzustellen, aber der Junge hatte bereits Tage vorher eine kleine, fast nicht sichtbare Mulde unterhalb der Hecke gegraben. Sie befand sich gleich hinter dem Brunnen, war gut versteckt und gerade hoch genug, damit sich ein schmächtiges Kind hindurch zwängen konnte.

Während der Junge seinen Rucksack durch die Mulde schiebt und sich selbst auf den Boden hinter dem Brunnen legt, öffnet Abraxas Malfoy das Eingangsportal von Malfoy Manor und tritt ein. „Dean! Komm her!", brüllte er in den leeren Salon. Seine Stimme ist dunkel, tief und kalt, der Blick hart, nicht der eines Mannes, der sich freut seinen Enkelsohn zu sehen. Der 50 Jahre alte Reinblüter begibt sich zu der an den Salon angrenzenden Sitzecke und legt Pergament, Feder und Tinte bereit. Das Pergament liegt genau an der unteren Tischkante, die Feder mit 2cm Abstand rechts daneben, die Tinte 30cm oberhalb der Feder. An die obere, rechte Ecke des Tisches legt er einen Stapel alte Schriften. Darunter die „Historie der Reinblütigkeit", das „Lexikon der wahren Zauberer" und „Kampf gegen die Muggelverschmutzung". All diese Werke sind offiziell verboten, doch laut Malfoy Senior ein wichtiger Bestandteil der Erziehung eines Kindes. Die linke Kante des Tisches ziert er mit einem langen, festen Stock, den er nutzt um seinen Enkel zu züchtigen, sollte dieser eine Antwort nicht wissen, zu lange zögern, den Anweisungen des Großvaters nicht folgen, unpassende Fragen stellen, oder eine eigene Meinung äußern. Sobald das Kind also nicht eindeutig den Vorstellungen des Großvaters entspricht, wird es mit Schlägen bestraft.

„DEAN! Wenn du nicht SOFORT herunter kommst, dann hole ich dich!", droht Abraxas nun mit so lauter Stimme, dass man ihn durch 2 Etagen brüllen hören kann. Zwei Sekunden wartet er, dann nimmt er den Stock vom Tisch, geht in den Salon und von da aus zu der Treppe, die hinauf zu den Schlafzimmern führt.

Dean hat sich jedoch schon lange durch die Mulde unter der Hecke gezwängt, den Rucksack geschultert und befindet sich im Waldstück hinter dem Haus. Er rennt so schnell er kann. Versucht so viel Abstand zwischen sich und Malfoy Manor zu bringen, wie er nur kann. Sein Großvater wird nicht sofort auf die Idee kommen, dass er es gewagt haben könnte wegzulaufen, sondern erst einmal das Haus durchkämmen. Er wird Dean nicht finden und dann seinen Sohn Lucius aufsuchen, der mit ihm zusammen nach Malfoy Manor geht und noch einmal sucht. Schließlich werden Lucius und Abraxas Suchzauber entsenden, die das Kind finden sollen. Bei der Vorstellung, was die Männer mit ihm machen werden, sollten sie ihn tatsächlich finden, bekommt Dean beim Rennen plötzlich Schmerzen in der Brust und seine Knie werden weich. Er fällt hin und bemerkt erst am Boden kniend wie außer Atem er ist. Schnell zieht er den Zauberstab aus dem Rucksack, den er sonst zum Üben während der Stunden mit seinem Großvater benutzt. In der Bibliothek seiner Eltern hat er viel über Schutzzauber gelesen und es gibt einige, die den Schutz einer Person auf Reisen gewährleisten. Sie sind eigentlich dafür gedacht, dass man vor Taschendieben und Räubern sicher ist und von wilden Tieren nicht gesehen wird. Dean spricht sie aus und hofft, dass sie ihm helfen werden von seinem Vater und Großvater unentdeckt zu bleiben. Danach wandert er weiter, ohne zu rennen. Es nützt ihm nichts kurz schnell voran zu kommen, um dann rasten zu müssen. Besser ist es, er geht zügig, aber in einem gleichmäßigen Tempo, welches er über lange Zeit durchhalten kann. Der Junge muss, seiner Schätzung nach noch 2 Stunden laufen, um zum Bahnhof in Marlborough zu gelangen. Von dort aus fährt er über Reading nach London und hofft sich dort vorerst verstecken zu können.

„Wo ist er? Wo war er als du gegangen bist?" Abraxas steht dicht vor Narzissa. Seine Hand packt schmerzhaft ihre Schulter.

„Ich weiß es nicht," schluchzt diese. „Ich glaube, er war in seinem Zimmer. Er muss da gewesen sein. Ich sagte ihm, er soll dort auf dich warten."

Lucius stand einige Schritte entfernt und sprach Suchzauber aus. Es war bereits kurz vor Mitternacht.

„Der dreckige Bastard ist weggerannt! Und das nur, weil du nicht auf dein Kind achtest!" Abraxas' Stimmt schmerzte in Narzissas Ohren, Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen und sie hielt sich den Bauch. Durch den Verhüllungszauber konnte man ihr die Schwangerschaft nicht ansehen. Sie hatte den Zauber auch damals genutzt, als sie noch während der Schulzeit ungewollt mit Dean schwanger wurde. „Du Miststück hast das Leben meines Sohnes damit zerstört, ein unfähiges, aufsässiges Balg zu gebären und nun bist du nicht einmal in der Lage es im Auge zu behalten!", Die Stimme des ältesten Mitgliedes der Familie Malfoy überschlug sich vor Zorn. „Du hättest nur 10 Minuten warten müssen! 10 Minuten! Nicht einmal das kannst du!"

„Ich habe einen Vorschlag," unterbrach Lucius plötzlich seinen Vater. Er hatte aufgehört Suchzauber auszusprechen. „Was, wenn wir ihn nicht finden?"

„Wir werden ihn finden. Wie weit kann der Nichtsnutz alleine schon kommen?"

„Nicht sehr weit. Was auch immer er vor hat, er wird dabei wahrscheinlich ums Leben kommen und wir bekommen bald noch ein Kind. Ich will nicht, dass mein zweiter Sohn von den Flausen angesteckt wird, die Dean im Kopf hat. Lassen wir ihn gehen. In zwei Tagen melden wir ihn beim Ministerium als vermisst. Wir sagen, dass der Hauself auf ihn achten sollte und versagt hat."

Daraufhin entstand ein kurzes Schweigen. Auf Abraxas' Gesicht bildete sich ein süffisantes Lächeln, während in Narzissas Augen das reine Entsetzen zu lesen war. Sie umklammerte ihren Bauch nun mit beiden Händen, wagte aber nicht etwas zu sagen.

„Das ist genial, mein Sohn. Genau das werden wir tun. Hoffen wir einfach, dass Dean tot ist, bevor das Ministerium ihn findet und sollten wir ihn vorher finden, dann sorgen wir dafür, dass er tot ist, wenn das Ministerium ihn findet."

Lucius und Abraxas feilten noch eine Weile an ihrem Plan, niemand beachtete Narzissa und sah, dass sie stumme Tränen weinte und immer mehr um Atem rang. Ihr Magen hatte sich verkrampft, ihr Herz raste und die Welt um sie herum begann vor ihren Augen zu verschwimmen. Sie konnte ihre Gedanken nicht mehr ordnen und hatte Angst ohnmächtig zu werden, als sich plötzlich ein stechender Schmerz in ihrem Unterleib ausbreitete. Ihr Ehemann und Schwiegervater drehten sich erst zu ihr um, als sie vor Schmerz laut aufschrie. Blut floss zwischen ihren Beinen hervor und Narzissa sackte auf alle Viere, eine Hand noch immer auf den Bauch gepresst. Lucius ging zu ihr und versuchte ihr aufzuhelfen. Abraxas verständigte derweil das St. Mungos und zwei Schwestern und ein Arzt erschienen kurz darauf im Salon von Malfoy Manor. Narzissa litt furchtbare Qualen, der Stress und die Angst hatten die Geburt frühzeitig ausgelöst. Das Baby sollte erst in frühestens einem Monat kommen und hatte sich noch nicht mit dem Kopf nach unten gedreht. Eine natürliche Geburt war ausgeschlossen. Auf dem Fußboden des Salons führte der Arzt bei Narzissa den Notkaiserschnitt durch, den die junge Frau nur knapp überlebte. Unter normalen Umständen ist so etwas für Magier natürlich kein Problem, aber der Arzt spürte etwas, dass er später nicht in der Lage war mit Worten zu erklären. Es war, als würde der Körper der Mutter sich weigern das Kind zur Welt zu bringen, oder das Kind sich weigern, auf die Welt zu kommen… Er weiß es selbst nicht. Um 01:22 am 05.06.1980 kam Draco Malfoy zur Welt.

Sein Bruder Dean wird 30 Tage später für tot erklärt und seine Leiche nie gefunden.


End file.
